Tree-lucinations
Tree-lucinations is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Hypno *Buzz Featuring *Emmy *Lumpy *Spooky *Shabby *Brushy Appearances *Daydream *Bun *Handy *Jack *Pace *Crescent Plot Hypno is practicing his skills inside his tent. It's actually night time and he enjoys seeing some tree friends dress up for Halloween. He then meets Emmy who approaches him inside the tent, dragging a traumatized Buzz along. Emmy needs Hypno to help both Emmy and Buzz. Emmy shows some of her bonsai trees that were cut down by Buzz and points out Buzz's phobia. Emmy then walks away from the tent and leaves Buzz for Hypno. Hypno tries to check Buzz's problem and help him out. He tries to read Buzz's mind and is shocked to see a creepy tree-shaped monster. Hypno then has an idea to help Buzz out but it makes the problem worse when Buzz sees the tree-shaped monster silhouette in Hypno's crystal ball. Hypno tries to help Buzz again by hypnotizing him only to make things even worse. Buzz goes insane and runs away from the tent, leaving the worried Hypno inside the tent. Buzz is seen running and screaming at the street. Daydream and Bun nearby are confused by Buzz's problem. In Buzz's vision, almost everything he sees is creepy trees, including the tree friends. Meanwhile, Emmy comes into the tent again only to notice that Buzz is missing. Hypno then cowardly smiles when Emmy asks him about it. Emmy just worries but she sees the trees' image inside Hypno's crystal ball, then gives Hypno an unsatisfied look. Emmy wants Hypno to search for Buzz before the latter does something horrible. Hypno quickly goes to find Buzz in order to undo what he did. Lumpy, as a cop, approaches Hypno and tells him about the mess at the town. Hypno sees many houses (that are made out of trees) that were cut down. Same goes for other buildings, which are almost destroyed. He also sees that Daydream, Bun and Handy were sliced in half. Lumpy shows a picture of Buzz with a chainsaw cutting down one of the houses and wants to catch him. Hypno tries to keep Lumpy from catching Buzz as he is the one who's responsible. Lumpy then wants Hypno himself to catch and stop Buzz but both of them end up meeting the hypnotized Buzz, with a chainsaw. Shocked, Hypno tries to undo what he did while Lumpy cowardly shows his gun. Buzz, seeing both of them as a tree, quickly tries to attack them. Both Hypno and Lumpy avoid the attack but Lumpy suddenly shoots his gun into a branch. A nearby Jack tries to haunt Pace but gets crushed by a branch that shot down by Lumpy. Pace is shocked and then dies because of his heart attack. Buzz then cuts down a house behind them which crushes one of Lumpy's legs. Lumpy is stuck and tries to free himself while Hypno tries to hypnotize Buzz to turn him back to normal but still fails because of panic. Buzz happens to catch Spooky in his sight who is not a tree. This spooks Buzz even more and he's now completely insane. Hypno succeeds in running away from Buzz and rests for a while at someone's cabin. Shabby then appears and scolds the resting Hypno. Shabby then lets Hypno enter his hut after he sees Hypno's condition. Hypno sees a traumatized Brushy who rests inside Shabby's cabin and has lost her arm. Shabby seems to know the problems as Buzz is actually the one who injured Brushy. Hypno feels disappointed at what he did and then they hear chainsaw sounds outside the cabin. Shabby angrily counters the hypnotized Buzz with his axe but is blocked by Hypno. Hypno once again tries to hypnotize Buzz back to normal while struggling against Shabby. Brushy sees Spooky near Buzz and then screams, distracting both Shabby and Hypno. Shabby changes his mind to chase Spooky down, calming Buzz a bit in the process. Hypno, who sees his chance, quickly turns Buzz back to normal. Hypno succeeds in doing so but when Buzz realizes that he is in the woods, he throws away his chainsaw and runs away, shredding Hypno in the process. Shabby is still chasing Spooky inside the woods but collides with the running Buzz, causing his axe to fly into Brushy's face. Both of them are then crushed by trees that were unintentionally cut down by Shabby. Meanwhile, Emmy walks away from the tent with her bonsai trees and meets Lumpy without his legs. The episode ends when Lumpy is screaming and running away (with crutches) from Emmy after he saw Emmy's trees, confusing her. Deaths *Daydream, Bun and Handy are sliced in half by Buzz. (death not seen) *Jack is crushed by a branch. *Pace dies from heart attack. *Hypno is shredded by a chainsaw. *Brushy's face is hit by an axe. *Shabby and Buzz are crushed by trees. Injuries *Brushy's arm is sliced by Buzz. *Lumpy's leg is stuck and crushed by a tree, he then loses both of his legs. Destruction *Emmy's bonsai trees were cut down by Buzz. *Many houses and trees in the town were destroyed and cut down. *A branch is shot and break by Lumpy. *Many trees were cut down inside the woods. Trivia *This marks the first featuring role for Shabby and Spooky. This episode also marks Shabby's first death. *The way Lumpy is stuck underneath the tree and losing his legs is similar to how those happened to him in "Out on a Limb". *Crescent can be seen running away from Buzz at the town. *The title of this episode is derived from the words "tree" and "hallucinations". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween